


First Snowfall

by bookfluence



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra gets distracted, F/M, First snowfall, Fluff, Sabine is competitive, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookfluence/pseuds/bookfluence
Summary: It's Ezra's first snowfall! A snowball fight ensues.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren
Kudos: 21





	First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> It's super fluffy, and I had a blast writing this! :D

“Sabine!” he exclaimed. “It’s snowing! Come look!” Ezra peered his head out of the window at the glistening white flakes floating to the ground. The world outside was a beautiful kaleidoscope of color from the sunset and the contrasting snow. 

Sabine couldn’t help but laugh seeing the man she loved so excited by the snow. He looked like a young child seeing the snow for the very first time. She walked over to him and put her arm around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

“Love,” she said looking out at the snow, “I’m glad you’re excited, but you’ve seen snow before.” 

Ezra looked back at her shocked. He shook his head violently. “Not like this! I saw the snow here on Krownest when we visited the first time, but the snow wasn’t _falling_. This is like something out of a dream.” He looked at her with such sincerity that Sabine couldn’t help but smile. 

“Well, come on, Jedi!” Sabine poked him in the ribs playfully. “Let’s go have a snowball fight!”

Ezra turned to her and laughed. “You’re on, Mando!” He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door into the winter wonderland that waited outside for them. 

Immediately, Sabine started to compact the snow in her hands into small balls. She threw one at Ezra, covering his shoulder in snow. He whipped back to face her at the impact. 

“Hey! Not fair!” he exclaimed. 

Sabine cocked her head at him. “What do you mean ‘not fair?’ I thought we were having a snowball fight. Aren’t you supposed to have some sort of _Jedi_ sense about things? Maybe you should’ve seen it coming.” Sabine winked at him. 

Ezra rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepishly at the ground. He replied, “Well, yeah. But sometimes I get . . . distracted.” He looked back up at Sabine. 

She narrowed her golden-brown eyes at him, but a small smile still played across her face. Sabine walked closer to Ezra and reached her arm around his back; the motion pulled them close together, so she was within inches of his face. 

She leaned in and whispered, “And what is it that you get _distracted_ with?”

Ezra sputtered and responded, “Uhhhh . . . . maybe sometimes I get distracted thinking about you?” He looked back down into her eyes. The blush was slowly creeping across his face. Sabine thought it was adorable, but her competitive side couldn’t let him sweet-talk his way out of this one. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t let your guard down so much!” The hand that had reached up behind his back dumped a fist full of snow into his hood. Ezra jumped back at the cold shock of the snow. 

He laughed, “‘Bine, I’m getting you for that one!” 

Ezra tackled her into the snow. The couple fell on top of each other in a heap of laughter. He could feel the warmth of her body radiating around him in the cold winter air. Staring down into the eyes of the beautiful girl below him, he swept a small piece of colored hair that fell down in front of her face during the excitement. 

“Force, you’re beautiful,” he said as he stared down at her. 

Sabine met his gaze. His dark hair contrasted with the white winter air surrounding them, and she could feel the corners of her mouth turning into a grin. 

She laughed, “I’m pretty sure love has blinded you.” 

Ezra shook his head at that nonsense. “No way, Sabine. I thought you were beautiful from the very first time I saw you. To be honest, I thought it was _pretty_ obvious that that’s how I felt.”

Sabine rolled her eyes as the memories washed over her of all the years of poor flirting and cheesy pickup lines. She had to give him some credit, he definitely did not stop pursuing her. Maybe he toned it down over the years, but he definitely did not ever completely stop. 

Ezra cupped his hand over her cheek and brought his head down to place his lips over hers. 

“Hey, Ezra?” Sabine asked with her lips still against his.

“Hmm?” 

“Are you distracted now?” She peered up at him. 

“Wh-what?” He looked down at her, still on a bit of a high from the kiss. All of a sudden _he_ was the one on his back. Sabine flipped him over and took off running in the snow. 

She looked over her shoulder and called out to him, “Come on, Jedi! We haven’t finished our snowball fight yet!”

Ezra shook his head at her. She was incredible. He hopped back up in the snow and started to make snowballs. He knew he would probably lose the fight. Truth be told, he’d probably get distracted again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
